Dream or reality?
by Sonicsketchgirl
Summary: a 13 year old girl named Emily wished to go to mobius with sonic and his friends will her dream come true? or will it all just be a dream? just remember be careful what you wish for
1. Chapter 1

**Dream or Reality **

**Complete over haul of my previous story crossing dimensions hope it's better im goanna use OCs but only for me (Emily that's my character). Let me know if this is any better and less confusing. This time though plz be I little less harsh on the comments if it's not very good that's no reason to be mean about it SHEESH ITS JUST A STORY. Thanx c; this is the prologue **

My name is Emily im just a 13 year old girl obsessed with sonic. I love anything and everything sonic related games, music, comics, and TV shows I know all of it. I was running alongside sonic in green hill zone act one running at the speed of sound around loops and jumping on springs. I looked like a hedgehog with colors similar to that of sonic, green eyes and long red hair. I had on skinny jeans, a red v neck shirt, and the same shoes as sonic. We had just reached the end of the level then I heard a strange beeping sound. I looked at sonic with confusion hoping he knew what it was but he just shrugged. Then I woke up to find myself in bed with my sonic doll. Right in the middle of my dream it should be illegal to go to school in the middle of a great dream. Oh well time for school. I looked out of the window it was still dark outside, and then I saw a shooting star. I wish I could go to Mobius and be with sonic and his friends on amazing adventures with them and just to be able to come and go between worlds as I please. Yeah that would be awesome and my friends could go there to! Pfft! Like that would ever happen in real life sigh… oh well it's a nice thought. Then I went down stairs to start my day.

THE END?

The sonic doll in Emily's room winked as she made the wish…

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sonic: Could this really happen is it really the end? I don't think it is quite yet c; me: wat are you going to do? Sonic: nothing….. me: sure….**


	2. Chapter 2

Dream or reality

**Back with chapter 2 of my story ;D tell me what you think just no flames that solves nothing **

Another boring day at another boring school that accurately described Emily's day 7 hours in a plastic chair. But finally Emily left school and decided to take a run through the woods. She texted her mom and told her she was going for a walk. She ran through the woods at top speed. She could run very fast but told no one about her secret power not even her parents; knowing she would be called a freak. She kept running till she saw a blue flash and was knocked to the ground. "Sorry about that I didn't think anyone else would be here." Emily looked up to see a blue hedgehog with an outstretched hand. She took his hand and got up off the ground. "Sonic?" asked Emily curiously surely she was dreaming. "That's me" said sonic triumphantly. "But what are you doing on earth?" Emily asked sure enough this was no dream. "Eggman has created a portal to world to take over and I'm going to stop him!" said sonic happily. Just then a loud crash was heard. Emily and sonic both looked to see eggman in a giant robot with a bunch of mechanical arms. Sonic started to grab Emily's hand and run but one of the mechanical arms grabbed him. "RUN!" yelled sonic. Emily wasted no time getting to her feet but was caught by another mechanical arm. "OHOHOH you won't escape me this time sonic!" said eggman. "Think again!" said sonic with a smirk as he spin dashed the mechanical arm in two. "Nice try sonic but I still have your human friend said eggman evilly while Emily tried to break free. Sonic tried to catch up with eggman but he had already flown away.


	3. Chapter 3

Dream or reality

**I finally made a new chapter sorry the others were so short **

Eggman landed the ship through a portal and two robots came out and threw Emily in a giant glass tube next to a control panel. "Hey!" yelled Emily ponding on the glass. Eggman let out an evil laugh before pulling a lever and pushing some buttons on the control panel. "What the…" said Emily as a pink liquid started to fill the glass tube. Emily kicked and punched at the glass till it was up to the very top. Then she took a deep breath and had one last look at the world. _I never thought it would end this way._ After that everything went black. Meanwhile sonic was destroying robots in side eggmans base then he heard an evil laugh come from one of the many rooms. He ran in to see Emily passed out in a tube full of pink liquid. He pushed eggman against the wall and spin dashed straight into the tube. The pink liquid flowed out as Emily fell to be caught by sonic. To his surprise she was now a hedgehog that looked like him but with a purple vest, two crossing utility belts, long red hair with yellow tips that made it look like fire, and instead of sneakers she had boots that went up to her knees. Sonic then ran out of the base into the x tornado. He carefully set her down in a seat then got on the wing. "All set tails!" said sonic with his class thumbs up. "All right hang on tight!" yelled tails starting the engine. Then biplane took off straight into the sky. After the plane had landed sonic hopped of the wing and took Emily inside the house. As they walked in sonic put Emily on the couch. "Sonic can I talk to you for a minute…" said tails. "Sure what's up?" "I think you know very well what's up" "what?" "I saw the way you were looking at her…" "What that's crazy!" said sonic nervously blushing. "Oh come on I may not be a love expert but I don't need to be to see you like her." "Still crazy" "Oh come on! You didn't take your eyes off her the entire time!" "Ok fine I like her happy now?" "Very… you should totally talk to her" "what?!" "Maybe you should get to know her a little better that's all im saying." Said tails with a shrug. While they were talking Emily slowly woke up after she thought she herd sonic say something about her. "Ugh… what happened?" said Emily waking up. "Well Eggman captured you and turned you into a hedgehog then I took you back here." "Wait a minute back it up I'm a hedgehog?" "Yes why he wanted to do that I don't know" said sonic confused why eggman would do that. Emily looked down to see her gloved hands. "By the way I never did catch your name" said sonic. "It's Emily." "I like that name." "Thank you" said Emily with a blush. "Wana race?" "Thought you would never ask." Said Emily with a smirk. "You do know your racing the fastest thing alive right?" said sonic a little surprised by her confidence. "Oh I know your about to be the second fastest thing alive!" "It's on!" said sonic walking out side with Emily and Tails. "Ok ready… set... GO!" yelled tails as he was blown away by two blue blurs. "What the?" said sonic as he was easily passed by Emily. "Probably should have told you you're not the only one who can run at the speed of sound!" yelled Emily as she reached the house a few seconds before sonic. Tails just stood there wide eyed. "You let her win right?" said tails nervously. "Sadly no" said sonic knowing he just got beat by a girl. "How?" asked sonic looking at Emily. "I've always been that fast I don't know why though so far you guys are the only people that know about my special ability." Said Emily. "Hey fak- eh… who is that?" said shadow walking over with his girlfriend. "This is Emily she got turned into a hedgehog by eggman." "Oh is she your girlfriend or something?" asked shadow. Both Emily and sonic blushed and said at the same time "no…" "Oh… well your very beautiful…" said shadow nervously. "Um… thank

You…" said Emily with a blush. Jasmine gave shadow a death stare and jabbed his sholder. "What did I do?" Asked shadow bluntly rubbing his shoulder . "Don't play dumb with me mister!" yelled jasmine pulling shadows ear. "Ow! Hey!" "We were just leaving right shadow" "what but we just got here Ow! Ok ok! Were leaving!" said shadow being dragged by the ear away from the scene. Just then tails cell phone rang and he quickly answered it. After the quick conversation tails closed the phone with a serious look. "Eggmans stealing the master emerald again!" said tails. "Alright let's go!" said sonic enthusiasticly.


End file.
